


Laundry < Cuddles

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Darcyland POC Week [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, FYDL Darcyland POC Week, Laundry, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5:30 in the morning is no time for laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry < Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the [FYDL Darcyland POC Week](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/142956235617/fydl-poc-week-a-darcyland-event-may-9th)! Enjoy the awesome.

The room was dark, but Darcy rolled over and opened her eyes anyway, hoping to identify the noise that had woken her.

"What are you doing?"

The rustling sound immediately stopped.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Darcy groped for her phone. "Claire, it's 5:30 in the morning. What are you doing?"

There was a slightly embarrassed pause. "Laundry?"

Darcy sat up and kicked her legs out from under the warmth of the covers, shaking her head. "Nope. Get back here."

"But... this is when I usually do my laundry; the room's empty, and I'm already up..."

"All that means is that it's the perfect time to cuddle."

"If I don't go now, I'll have to fight with Daryll in 3C over the working dryer later this afternoon," Claire argued.

"I can have a word with him," Darcy told her with a smile.

Claire raised an eyebrow. "He's very formidable."

"You're talking to a woman who regularly makes Tony Stark back down."

Darcy watched her girlfriend consider this. "And if the sweet old man who lives downstairs proves to be even more stubborn than the billionaire in the Tower?"

"Then I will lug all your wet scrubs across the city and put them in _my_ dryer, and we can cuddle on my couch. Cuddles now, possible cuddles then, I really don't see how anybody loses, here."

Claire tossed a reluctant look at her laundry, and another at the door to her apartment.

"Come on. This is the first Saturday you've had free in, like, _ever_ . Look how adorable I am, all sleep-rumpled. _Cuddle me_."

Claire let out a sigh of surrender. Darcy grinned and flipped the covers back, scooting over to make room.

"You're buying me coffee later," Claire informed her as Darcy wrapped around her body.

"Mmhm," Darcy acquiesced.

Claire snuggled into her with a smile. "I guess this 'day off' stuff isn't so bad," she admitted.

"I'm always right about everything," Darcy told her.

"What about that musical?"

"Okay, so it wasn't the romantic comedy we thought it would be, but it was still entertaining."

"Uh-huh," was Claire's skeptical reply.

"Fine, but I am right about at least one thing."

"What's that?" Claire asked, adjusting a pillow under her head.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I adore you."

Claire tilted sideways to look up at her. "I feel the same way," she said. "Best routine disruption I've ever had."

"Oh, is that how it is?" Darcy asked, a grin replacing the fuzzy hearts orbiting her head. "Your laundry is superior to my cuddles?"

Claire shrugged. "Cuddles won't make sure I have clean clothes to wear to work."

Darcy attacked.

Claire shrieked, attempting to fend off the tickling and failing. "This was not the plan!" she objected.

"Well, this _is_ more distracting than cuddling, so hopefully it will take your mind off laundry."

The second she managed to grab one of Darcy's wrists, Claire pulled her in for a kiss.

"I guess that's more distracting than cuddling, too," Darcy said, chasing Claire's lips for another.

* * *

That afternoon, after dragging all of Claire's scrubs to her apartment to wash them, Darcy decided to ask her.

She handed Claire a cup of coffee and sat down on the couch next to her. "So, um... I was thinking..."

"We'd have more time for cuddles _and_ laundry if we lived together?" Claire guessed.

Darcy fell silent, wondering if Claire was psychic.

"You've been mumbling to yourself in the kitchen for the last ten minutes," Claire told her.

"Oh."

"One condition."

Darcy perked up; this conversation was going a lot better than she had anticipated.

"Our new place needs to have washer/dryer hookups."

Darcy grinned. "This calls for celebratory cuddles!"

The washer buzzed. Claire smiled at her.

"After I do the laundry."

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever expectations you have for _8 Women_ based on the trailer or the DVD box or wherever else you could have formed opinions... forget them. That movie is nothing like anything ever made before, and I both recommend it and warn you away from it at the same time.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/144408980883/laundry-cuddles)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
